The present invention relates generally to switches, specifically to switches actuated by touch and more particularly to insulator and electrode members for use in keyboard apparatus.
Increasing interest in electronic apparatus having switch keyboards, such as calculators, typewriters, and similar apparatus, has increased the need for keyboard apparatus. Such keyboard apparatus should include insulator and electrode members which can be easily manufactured at low cost and which lend themselves to mass production techniques which reduce expenses for materials and labor.